


SasuHina Month Day Thirteen || Eyes

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Her clan's eyes have always been shied from. But Sasuke isn't about to let that stand.





	SasuHina Month Day Thirteen || Eyes

It’s always a shock for those who see them for the first time. The blank, pupiless stare of the Hyūga is one that typically inspires shock at the least, and horror at the worst. Having been kept in her clan’s compound for most of her childhood, Hinata was unprepared for the reactions she would get upon entering the Academy.

To say she got stared at was an understatement.

Most looked openly, making a mixture of faces as they gaped: surprise, revulsion, a sick kind of intrigue. But no one welcomed her warmly, all too put off by her gaze.

Needless to say...she went home crying that afternoon. She’d been raised around those eyes all her life. She could read the emotions in them, see the way they lit or darkened! Was it really so foreign a thing? So...unwanted?

For a time, she endured the staring silently. Part of wanted to try to explain, but words always failed her. Already withdrawn and shy of strangers, trying to rebuke their impressions of her was all but impossible.

But then it grew to taunting.

“What’s with those eyes, anyway? You some kinda monster?”

A group of students - a bit older, also out for free time with her class - had managed to pin her in a corner. One leaned in, hands on their hips and squinting.

“Yeah, only monsters have eyes like that! Weirdo!”

“N-no, I…!” Retreating half a step, she struggled to find a way to reply, to tell them off! But panic was gripping her chest like a vice - it was hard to breathe, let alone control her breath enough to speak.

“You’re a freak, Hyūga! All you Hyūga are freaks!”

“Hey!”

The trio of aggressors looked over their shoulders, beholding someone behind them that Hinata couldn’t see. “...what?”

“Those eyes are special! They can see through anything!”

The ringleader scoffed. “Tch, so they _are_ weird!”

“They can see your chakra, too! If you’re not careful, she’ll use a special jutsu and make your chakra stop. Then you’ll be sorry!”

“Butt out, Uchiha! Nobody cares what you think!”

“Someday I’ll have special eyes too! Like my aniki!”

“I said, no one cares!” About-facing, the group turned fully to instead pin their gaze on their new target. Finally, Hinata could see who it was: Uchiha Sasuke, one of her classmates.

“So, leave her alone! The Hyūga are super strong, y’know. And so are the Uchiha!” Drawing a pair of kunai, he scowled at them. “Don’t underestimate us!”

“Get ‘em! Don’t let him -!”

Cutting off with a grunt, the middle kid staggered...and then collapsed.

Behind him, palm raised and panting, was Hinata.

The other two gaped, taking half steps back.

“L...l-leave him alone!” she demanded, trying to look determined. After all...if he was going to help her, then she’ll help him!

“All right, all right! What’s going on out here?” Finding the squabble, Iruka gave a sharp frown. “Hinata! What did you do?”

“...I-I…!”

“They were making fun of her!” Sasuke piped up, stepping up and still holding his kunai. “They were gonna fight us, they said so!”

Giving the other three a glance, Iruka recognized the three troublemakers, able to put two and two together. “...well, there’s no fighting during free time. I’ll let it slide this time. You two, carry your friend into the infirmary so he can rest through that Jūken strike. He’ll be fine in a bit. And no more bothering underclassmen! Shame on you!”

Ducking sheepishly, the two remaining bullies took up their friend by the arms, half-carrying and half-dragging him into the building.

Iruka sighed, folding his arms. “...are you two all right?”

Sasuke just nodded, Hinata looking ashamed. “I...I-I’m sorry, Iruka-sensei…”

“It’s okay to defend yourself, Hinata.”

“They were making fun of her eyes! I told ‘em to stop, and they got mad, and said they were gonna beat us up!”

“Those three are always stirring up trouble,” the chūnin muttered. “I’m sorry they did that to you, Hinata...are you sure you’re okay?”

A pause, and then a tiny nod.

Considering her, Iruka then offered, “...I think...we’ll have a special lesson this afternoon. A little something about some kekkei genkai, and why we shouldn’t be afraid of them. Shino was being harassed the other day about his kikaichu...maybe we just need to clear the air, hm?”

At once, both students perk up. “You...you would really…?”

Softly, Iruka smiled. “I can’t have my students being made to feel bad about themselves…! Your eyes are special, Hinata. Just like Shino’s bugs, or, Sasuke’s Sharingan. It’s nothing to be made fun of for, hm?”

Blinking wide eyes, Hinata then smiled to herself, head ducking shyly. “M...mhm…!”

“Well, we still have some free time left. I’ll see you two when we go back to class!”

Waving, the pair watched him go before turning to each other.

“T...thank you for, um...f-for standing up for me, Sasuke-kun.”

“They were just being jerks,” Sasuke affirmed, folding his arms with a nod and a grim face. “I couldn’t let them do that to you! My dad says the Byakugan is strong! Well...not as strong as the Sharingan, but...pretty close!”

Before she could stop it, Hinata giggled into a hand at the comparison. The little rivalry between the clans was one she already knew of. “Well...e-either way, I...I’m glad you did.”

“You coulda handled them, though! The way you knocked that guy over, it was awesome! Can all Hyūga do that?”

“M...most of us, yeah.”

At that, the bell rang, and they both startled. “...well, better go back to class, huh?”

“Yeah…”

Walking beside her, Sasuke folded hands behind his head, still peppering her with questions. In a way, it made her a little nervous...but there was also a warmth in her chest at the attention. Maybe...she was finally making a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this prompt gave me trouble! I wasn't quite sure how to take it, so...here's some smols being friends and bonding over kekkei genkai!
> 
> Sasuke and Hinata being childhood friends is just so...*chef's kiss* I love it. So any time I write them as wee ones I have to have them be friends, lol
> 
> Anywho, that's all for now! Thanks for reading n_n


End file.
